


Never Tired of You

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [3]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pre-S1, Requested by Tugiacat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Set during "Agee Ientee Diogee", Milo and Melissa's ice cream time is interrupted by the frightening thought that plagues Milo's mind: Is Melissa tired of him? Watch as Melissa reinforces their friendship, and maybe, watch as a romance begins to blossom. Contains a ton of Milolissa. Requested by Tugiacat. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Never Tired of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tugiacat666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tugiacat666/gifts).



Disclaimer: This story was requested by my very good friend, Tugiacat! So thank him for this story as well!

Once upon a time... In the Before Times...

Well, not so much the before times, it was really just before S1, but you get what I mean...

The sun shined brightly on the city of Danville. People walked down the streets with happy faces, ready to seize the day.

No one had noticed the German Shepard with a black fedora fighting the evil scientist from Canada, but, to be honest, no one in Danville ever noticed those, unless you were an wonderful, innocent flower of perfection named Stacy Hirano...

Ahem.

Sorry, I got sidetracked. Back to the story.

Anyway, today was the kind of day made for just enjoying oneself and ones life.

Two very good friends were set on doing just that.

Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase (the sweater vest wearing optimist and the white jacket wearing badass right there) were walking down the street, looking for an activity.

They had spent an amazing summer together, as ever. There were some blips (like that freak rollercoaster accident from back in June), but it had been awesome ever since! They had gone skiing, and only fractured a few crucial ligaments, they had gone scuba diving, and managed to get a lot of robots into shark cages at the same time, and they had got into a video game competition that only involved three neighbor hood wide blackouts!

Yes, it had been a grand time!

But, even the grandest of times can tire the best of friends, and Melissa, who had had a long summer, was hoping for a slightly more peaceful day.

Which is why she said the following sentence, with no intention to hurt her bestest friend in the whole wide world:

"Ah! So that's why you got the 12.5 shirt!"

Oh, sorry, my bad. Guess we have to wait a bit for that.

"Yep! I love football! Wish I could see our school's games, but I'm ok with not going. I get to be with you!", Milo said, cheerfully as ever.

Sometimes, just the thought of spending time with Melissa made his day.

"Maybe when the season starts, I'll find a way to get him watching those games...", Melissa thought, hoping she could do something great for Milo.

Suddenly, a street lamp fell, it's glass shattering and puncturing a care tire. The car sweaved and crashed into a wig shop.

The owner came out and saw a wig placed on the cars head.

"Well, this will take weeks to repair, but at least you look very stylish with that wig, Mr. Car!", the owner said.

The car blushed.

Melissa looked over at Milo. She loved hanging out with him, but man did Murphy's Law get a bit tiring. It didn't help that she had recently given up her battle against it, realizing he wouldn't want that.

Not that she was tired of him. That never happened.

But still, Melissa wanted a peaceful day, so she decided to ask Milo if that was ok.

"So, can we just do something safe today? I'm kind of Murphied out."

"Eh, it doesn't really work that way.", Milo replied.

"Can we at least try for an uneventful day?", Melissa asked. It wasn't that she was annoyed, she just really hoped she could have a few quiet minutes.

With Milo, of course. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The two stopped at a street corner.

"Well, there is a new ice cream parlor that opened up nearby. Ice cream is usually pretty uneventful. Except for our usual place, but you know."

Melissa smiled. Ice Cream with Milo was practically a tradition of theirs. That could never go wrong, even if a mountain fell on them.

"Well, then, Ice cream it is!", she said happily.

Diogee suddenly entered, following his beloved Milo as ever.

"Diogee, go home! You can't go to the ice cream parlor with us!"

Diogee left, as ever.

"Poor Diogee! He never gets to do anything interesting!", Milo said.

While Diogee left off for a horrible plot that surely would never become an episode...

What's that?

Oh.

Well, who cares, this is my AU.

So, while Diogee left off for his thing, Milo and Melissa went to the parlor.

Melissa walked along with a great mood. Ice cream, quiet and Milo. It was heaven. What more could she ask for?

Little did she know that next to her, Milo's sunny day was greying a bit.

"Wow. I don't think Melissa has ever been Murphyd out. I wonder why?", he thought, a small feeling of unfamiliar sadness entering his face.

"Oh, Me! Don't be ridiculous! This is Melissa we're talking about! Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with you!", he said, the sadness leaving as quickly as it came.

But, just like that, it stayed.

"But... What if it does? What if...", Milo didn't finish the thought, but it was enough to put a little rain cloud on his head as the two entered and ordered their ice creams.

Melissa ordered her favorite, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, while Milo ordered his favorite, Strawberry.

Slap! The Ice Cream was served.

Sprinkle! The sprinkles were sprinkled!

Sit! The kids sat at one of those white tables outside Ice Cream parlors.

The sun still shined very brightly as the kids ate their ice creams, the Ice turning into cream slowly but surely, and sliding down the cones, making their hands sticky.

Melissa was enjoying hers a lot, and looked around at her.

"What a beautiful day!", she thought. She looked at the pleasant scenery.

"Beautiful skies, beautiful trees, beautiful flavors, beautiful Milo..."

Melissa ignored that slip of her metaphysical tonge, though, 'cause she noticed her least favorite sight in the world:

Milo was sad.

And not like "My ice cream is melting faster than the polar ice caps and that makes me sad because global warming and sticky hands" sad.

More like "Why oh why do I have this curse" sad.

Melissa Chase would not let this go on.

No.

Way.

"Milo...", Melissa said, very knowingly.

"What?", Milo asked, distracted.

He had been lost in his thoughts, pondering what could make Melissa tired of Murphy's Law.

Was it the disasters? She usually enjoyed the thrill of being chased or nearly crushed.

Was it the unpredictability? She usually enjoyed the "Anything can happen" mentality of their adventures.

Was it...

No. Surely not.

Yet, what was left? It had to be...

Him.

So now, having to look at the friend he had so clearly failed was not going to be easy.

"What?", Milo asked again.

"I think you know what.", Melissa said.

"...Napkins?", Milo asked, genuinely confused.

Melissa giggled. Milo could be so funny sometimes!

"No, Milo, you know what I mean. What's up? You never look like this.", Melissa asked, a little less tense, but still concerned.

At first, Milo wanted to avoid answering. It could be so easy to wave it away, and make sure that Melissa still enjoyed herself.

"Nothing.", he said, avoiding eye contact.

Melissa said nothing. She just stared at him, not buying it for a second.

Milo still didn't want to ruin her day. He still wanted to avoid it.

But Milo had known Melissa for 7 years now. She would do anything for that answer.

So, reluctantly, he decided to come clean.

"Ok, I'll talk."

Milo sighed and repositioned himself on his chair.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Melissa... You said earlier that... You were Murphyd out."

"Yeah...", Melissa said, not liking where this was heading.

"I was wondering... Did that mean Murphy's Law... Or..."

Milo really didn't want to say it, but suddenly, he choked it out, a few tears aiming to come out.

"...Me?", he choked out quietly, the word reverberating thorough the table, and striking Melissa straight in the heart.

Oh no, she would not let THIS happen.

"Milo...", she started, almost furious at the idea of him being sad, when he interrupted her, almost like he had to confess something.

"'Cause, I would totally get it, you know? I mean, I have no one else but you, so of course you might get tired eventually. And, let's be honest, every day is just another barrage of random misfortune. Anyone would get tired of that. Really, I'm not even that great, so surely after a while you would need a break, because how..."

Milo stopped. He was being uncharacteristically sad and hesitant, almost like this nagging thought had been at the back of him mind for 7 years. Almost as if, despite what he mostly thought, there was always the smallest doubt, the smallest concern.

Melissa really wanted to stop this, but she knew Milo had to say what he had to say. Even if it was totally wrong, she would let him speak his mind.

That's how friends work.

"Yes?", Melissa said, now very concerned, tears also threatening to come out any minute.

Milo took a moment to breath, and let out one of his greatest fears:

"Because... Because how could someone like you ever want to be friends with someone like me?"

The air could be cut by a knife.

The question stood there, a grey spot in an otherwise lovely day.

Milo let out a tiny sob, and Melissa had a tear running down her eye.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin..."

But Milo couldn't finish. Melissa took his head and moved forward, her forehead meeting his.

Their ice creams were splattering the table a bit, but it didn't matter right now.

Melissa looked at Milo with intense, passionate eyes. She was more focused now than ever before.

"Milo... Listen to me, ok?"

Milo nodded.

"When I said that, I never meant to hurt you. I wish I would have explained myself better, because seeing you like this rips my heart to shreds. Why would you ever think such a   
thing is beyond me, but..."

She sighed.

"You do. And it's up to me to remind you just how special you are to me."

She smiled at him.

"I was pretty alone when I was little. Not everyone got the genius little kid who loved boyish and girly things. Then my mother passed away, and..."

She stopped for a second. It always hurt just a bit.

"And it was even lonelier. I didn't know if I'd ever make any friends. And then... You showed up. You and your wonderful smile, your hilarious jokes, your shining optimism, your   
eternal awesomeness..."

She looked at him intently. Milo was starting to calm down.

"You are the light of my life. You are the greatest thing I have ever known. The last 7 years have been heaven, because I have an angle for a best friend, and his name is Milo   
Murphy. And if I ever made you feel, even for a second, that I was tired of you, then I was a fool for doing so."

Melissa was so close, her eyes were nearly touching his.

"Yes, Murphy's law can get tiring. I know you feel so too sometimes, even if you prefer not to say it. The randomness, the pain, seeing you get hurt and shunned... It's tiring."

Melissa finished now, her voice warm and soothing like a summer wind or a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"But I am never tired of you. Ever."

Milo smiled.

"I'm never tired of you too. Sorry, Melissa. I should have known it was nothing. I guess... I guess sometimes even I get a little sad. I will never consider that again!"

He looked back at her with relieved and awe struck eyes.

"And I promise to try and find a way to make things less tiring."

"I'm ok with whatever happens, buddy. Besides, look! We've barely had any disasters today!"

"I guess Murphy's Law gave me a break. Like when I met you."

The two laughed and clinked their melting cones. They finally went back to their ice creams.

"You know, all you said goes vice versa, right? 'Cause, honestly, you're the most awesome person I know.", Milo said while licking his ice cream.

"Wow, thanks, Milo! You really know how to make a girl feel special.", Melissa said gratefully.

The two friends were back to their old selves, talking and laughing.

Melissa had just remembered the dumbest moment, and was relaying it to Milo, who was laughing all the way.

"And then...", Melissa continued, pausing for air between chuckles. "And then he said, "Sometimes I think you two are dating or something!", she said with her worst Richard Chase   
impression.

Milo laughed.

"He said that?"

"Yeah!"

"How silly! As if you and I would date!"

"I know, right? I mean, if we did, we would have done it by now, no?"

"Exactly!"

The two friends laughed. Suddenly, Milo noticed Melissa had accidently spread ice cream all over her mouth and upper lip. giving her a chocolate chip cookie dough moustache and   
beard.

"Hey, you need to shave."

"Oh, oops. I'll get a napkin."

Milo stopped her.

"That's ok, let me do it! It's not much anyway."

Milo reached his hand over to wipe Melissa's mouth, and as he did, looked at her.

Now, when one thinks of beauty, one thinks of stunning figures, flattering make up and Hollywood models.

But, that day, as Milo stared at this ice cream covered woman with ginger curls and eyes as blue as the sea, he couldn't help but think:

"Wowee. Melissa is... Really pretty."

Melissa meanwhile, noticed that Milo was suffering from a similar predicament of ice cream facial hair.

"Hey, Milo, looks like you copied my look. Let me handle that for you."

She reached over with her hand too, and tried to wipe it off.

As she looked at him, a similar thought overcame her, the face of her friend suddenly striking her as:

"Woah. Milo is... Really pretty."

His kind eyes, his loveable smile, his soft face...

How had she never noticed this?

The two were now again looking at each other intently, ice cream still covering their faces, but not their growing blushes.

"You know, Melissa... I never really noticed until now but... You're really pretty."

"Thanks. You're... Really pretty too, Milo."

The two drew closer.

"Not just pretty, you know. Also smart, confident, awesome...", Milo said.

"And you too. Fun, kind, loving...", Melissa said.

The two were now mere atoms apart.

"You know... If we were to date...", Melissa said.

"Would it be... So bad?", Milo finished her question.

The two stared lovingly at each other.

They had never felt this way before, but suddenly, here, in a sticky and rather unappealing table, they were, for the first time, falling in love.

It was about to happen.

Milo looked at this beautiful, wonderful, awe inspiring friend.

Melissa looked at her beautiful, angelic, awe inspiring friend.

They drew closer, eyes closing, hands gently caressing each others faces, lips nearly touching...

And in that moment, these two life long friends finally...

"Arf! Arf!", Diogee suddenly said.

Milo and Melissa opened their eyes and realized what they almost did. The pair laughed shyly and blushed furiously.

"Um...", They both stammered.

Diogee suddenly jumped on to Milo.

"Oh, there you are, Diogee! Dogs don't do much, huh?", Milo said, scratching behind his pups ear.

Milo and Melissa looked over at each other. Whatever had happened they had both decided to forget. It wasn't what was important anyway.

They had both relearned an important lesson:

They would be together.

Forever.

"Want to come over to my house for a sleepover?", Milo asked.

"Absolutely." Melissa said with a warm smile.

The pair joined arms and walked down the street, the sun setting on a beautiful sunny day.

Two best friends, joined by love and fun.

Together.

Forever.

By SpongeGuy and Tugiacat.

Post Credit Scene:

A vault opens. Dr. Not Sorry is being dragged into questioning. A crate filled with Pizzazium Infanionite can be seen in a room. Meanwhile, a door opens, and we see Major   
Monogram give a briefing.

"We have good reason to believe that a list of O.W.C.A enemies are planning something. We're going to need all we have, even more than you, Agent P. Do you have any ideas for who we could use?"

Perry just smiles and chatters.

He knows someone.

Cut to Perry and Monogram standing in front of a person we can't see.

"We need you. We need you to save the world. So, are you ready... To be the hero?", Monogram asks.

The figure only answers with:

"Can you tell my Mom you said that?"

Coming Soon (but, like, in a long time, sadly):

Stacy and Agent P: Agents of O.W.C.A!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For Tugiacat. A great friend. Thanks for making me so happy!
> 
> 2\. Yeah, I was mean with the almost kiss, but don't worry! I have something planned...
> 
> Next week, Diameter finally concludes with its third and final part!
> 
> Share your thoughts!
> 
> SpongeGuy.


End file.
